phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn es uno de los personajes principales de la serie afamada de Disney Channel, Phineas y Ferb. Phineas es el protagonista de la serie junto a Ferb. El es un niño bastante creativo que cada día hace muchas cosas divertidas y fuera de este mundo. Con la ayuda de su hermanastro, Ferb Fletcher, hacen desde una Montaña Rusa hasta reparar una nave espacial. El además tiene amigos que siempre lo ayudan como Buford, Baljeet, y Isabella que es su mejor amiga y la mas le gusta, quien tiene un secreto amoroso de Phineas. También tiene una hermana que se llama Candace Flynn, que es hermanastra de Ferb. Ella siempre trata de atrapar a Phineas, principalmente, por sus locos planes. Tiene un cerebro con unas ideas muy creativas. Historia thumb|left|Candace sosteniendo a Phineas de pequeñoPhineas nacido en la ciudad de Danville. Cuando todavía era un bebé, la mamá de Phineas, Linda Flynn, conoció y se enamoró del papá de Ferb Fletcher, un británico llamado Lawrence Fletcher, en un concierto de Love Händel. Posteriormente se casaron, y Phineas y su hermana, Candace Flynn, tuvieron como padrastro a Lawrence y como hermanastro a Ferb ("Si, Vamos a Reunir a La Banda"). Durante toda su vida Phineas, mientras vivía en la calle Maple, se hizo de algunos amigos. Uno de ellos fue Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, quien a partir de entonces se enamora de Phineas. Ella ha participado en sus planes de verano. Todos los años, desde que era un bebé, Phineas y su familia, visitaban la cabaña de su abuelo y su abuela, Clyde Flynn y Betty Jo Flynn, nombrandolo "El Campamento de Phineas y Ferb". ("Quita a Pie Grande de mi Vista", "La Balada de Barba Mala").También tienen un ormitorrinco llamado Perry que se hace pasar por un super agente secreto llamado Agente P (Perry el Ornitorrinco). Aventuras de verano Meses de Principio Al parecer a meses de principio Phineas parecia demasiado ingenuo y solo pensaba en tener el mejor día de su vida y divertirse.Tenia voz de 12 años Uno de los proyectos principales de Phineas fue enseñar a monos a usar bicicletas, un poco de tiempo antes de planear "La Montaña Rusa Mas Grande de Todos Los Tiempos." Una actividad temprana fue subirse a una montaña rusa, que subía un poco de metros y caía, dándole a la diversión como 3 segundos. ("Montaña Rusa"). En el primer día del verano, Phineas, con su hermano, Ferb, construyeron una enorme montaña rusa, que los llamaron La Montaña Rusa Mas Grande de Todos Los Tiempos. Después de esto, construyó una playa y remodeló el Monte Rushmore (por el cumpleaños de candace). *("Phineas y Ferb, Cuantica del Boogalo", "Montaña Rusa", "Terror y nomos en una fiesta en la Playa", "Candace Pierde la Cabeza"). Phineas probablemente fue mundialmente famoso por crear la banda, Phineas y los Ferb-tones, quien cantó una canción que se convirtió en un One-Hit Wonder. Su banda incluía a Ferb Fletcher y a Las Exploradoras de la Tropa 46321. La banda tuvo la oportunidad de hacer contrato con la compañia, Huge-O-Records, pero fracasaron. La banda dió su último concierto en el Googolplex Mall, performando Guitchi Guitchi Goo con su hermana,mayor Candace Flynn. Phineas fue uno de los primeros viajadores del tiempo, reconstruyendo una vieja máquina del tiempo en el Museo Local. Viajaron al año 300 millones antes de Cristo, y accidentalmente, Phineas y Ferb fueron acompañados con Candace. La máquina del tiempo fue destruida por un T-Rex, y Phineas y Ferb tuvieron que buscar a Candace, despues de que se espanta y desaparece. Después de un tiempo, fueron rescatados por Isabella y las Exploradoras. ("La Maquina del Tiempo"). Phineas es responsable de reunir a una banda llamada Love Händel por una noche, en el honor de el aniversario de la boda de sus padres. Phineas no tuvo problemas en convencer a Danny, pero tuvo que trabajar duro para convencer a Bobbi fabuloso y Swampy, en canciones. ("Si, Vamos a Reunir a La Banda"). Phineas y Ferb una vez tuvieron que ir al espacio, para ver una estrella que su padre, Lawrence Fletcher, compró para ellos. Después de enfrentar a asteroides y otros peligrosos obstáculos para salvar a Candace. Aterrizan en un asteroide con un cartel que brilla demasiado. Después de hablar con el cantinero, descubre que esa es la estrella, pensando que el cartel es muy brillante. Durante su parada, Phineas y Ferb remodelan el lugar y lo convierten en un bar famoso rapidamente. Después, enfrentan al robot de el malvado Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, donde lo vencen, ayudan a Perry el Ornitorrinco, y regresan a casa sanos y salvos. Isabella lo invita a un baile, y pensando que es una invitación, le dice que la esperaran, con Ferb. El nunca pensó que fue para una cita. Mes Mediano Como los meses medianos llegaron, Phineas y Ferb comenzaron con la alerta ,Acetato o Herrete, transladado. Lo usó para que se volviera popular. El trabajo fue un éxito y creció la alerta en Danville. Un concierto hizo que creciera la alerta, pero toda memoria fue borrada gracias a el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. ("La Palabra del Dia"). Phineas y Ferb una vez fueron al Lago Narices, y se interesaron de el monstruo que vivía allí, llamado Nari, por su nombre en inglés. Comenzo por construir su bote, que lo llamo narigon y eventualmente encontraron al monstruo, y aprendieron que es un buen y pacífico monstruo que no quiere que su existencia se descubra. ("El Monstruo de Lago Nariz"). Phineas ha ayudado a sus amigos, en especial a Baljeet Patel, quien tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de ellos para construir un portal a Marte, tratar de ganar una competición de la sandia mas grande de todas, y a armar un romántico viaje por la valla de Danville para su amiga, Mishti. ("Feria Cientifica Injusta, El Regreso (Otra Historia)", Una hermana de 15 metros", "Sentimientos Hondos"). Phineas tuvo su tercer mascota, un pez dorado que llamo Goldie. El, con la ayuda de Ferb, le construyeron un acuario con amigos. Eventualmente, tambien lo hicieron en un show de acuario, siendo todo un éxito. Después, el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz usó un rayo que congeló el acuario, y se fue hacia el mar. Goldie fue liberado y Phineas se sintio feliz de que fuera libre como Perry, quien solamente desaparece pero vuelve. ("El Acuario de Phineas y Ferb"). Phineas y Ferb un día cuando estaban jugando baseball, hicieron que se estrellara un O.V.N.I., donde iba un alien, quien se llamaba Meap, quien después se convirtió en su amigo. Phineas dice que Meap es la cosa mas adorable de todo el mundo, haciendo que Isabella se ponga celosa. Cuando Meap desapareció, Phineas tuvo que buscarlo por la ciudad con Isabella, y dejó a Ferb reparando el O.V.N.I. Después de tanto tiempo, Phineas descubre que Meap es un agente de seguridad intergalactico, y le ayudaron a derrotar a su enemigo, Mitch. ("Las Cronicas de Meap"). Una noche, cuando Phineas y Ferb, duermen, Perry es avisado que tiene que dejar su familia para detener un villano mas malvado, El Regurgitador, porque le asignaron una nueva familia. Perry, teniendo que obedecer, deja a Phineas mal y triste. Phineas, sabiendo que a Perry le gusta la musica, decide hacer un concierto para encontrarlo (casi como el concierto del Herrete). Perry después aparece, y Phineas automáticamente es feliz de nuevo. ("Oh, Aqui Estas, Perry"). Cuando Phineas, Isabella, y toda la familia se pierden y se quedan en una isla abandonada, Phineas tiene que construir una casa de superviviencia. ("La Suiza Familia de Phineas"). Personalidad Como un niño, Phineas tiene mucho optimismo. El avanza cada vez que crea un nuevo plan. Esto es lo que hace que sus planes tengan éxito.Usualmente, Phineas siempre ve el lado amable en lo negativo, y cuando encuentra un obstáculo, Phineas podrá encontrar un camino fácil. ("El Rapido y el Phineas"). Phineas tambien trata de inspirar a personas con optimismo. Normalmente, trata de inspirar optimismo en Candace. Otros que ha inspirado fue a los integrantes de la banda Love Händel, quienes no creían que todavía tenían fans. ("Si, Vamos a Reunir a La Banda") El tiene muchos amigos, quienes han participado en casi imposibles planes Por ejemplo: encontrar un tesoro escondido, ir en una Montaña Rusa, y teniendo diversión en una playa; quien en todos han participado sus amigos. ("La Balada de Barba Fea", "Montaña Rusa", "Terror y nomos en una fiesta en la Playa".) Phineas también enseña mucha ayuda. Muchos de sus proyectos han sido para ayudar a alguien. Por ejemplo: ayudó a Isabella a espantar su hipo . Otra vez, puso la cabeza de Candace por su cumpleaños. ("Un Buen Susto Puede Bastar","Candace Pierde la Cabeza") Phineas, tal vez por ser niño, a veces no le importa algunas cosas. Uno de los mayores ejemplos es que Isabella tiene un secreto amoroso de Phineas, pero a él no le importa. Phineas, a pesar de que no le importa, no lo sabe. Una vez, Isabella hizo un línea de papel con la cara de Phineas, pero Phineas solamente se veía confuso. Una vez dijo algo de sus nietos en el futuro (por si se casan), y Phineas casi le creía, pero Isabella rápidamente lo corrige y lo mantiene en secreto. ("Desfile de Modas", "El Cometa Kermilian") Phineas y Jeremy son los únicos personajes del programa que no se desesperan fácilmente, Phineas sólo 2 veces .Se enojó cuando que le gritó a Candace para que se apresurara. El momento de más desesperación que ha tenido fue cuando quedaron varados en una isla desierta, con nada más que dos palmeras, los asientos de la nave, una liga, y un buey. Phineas está totalmente desesperado y al borde de la locura, intentando no perder su característico optimismo, hasta que finalmente se rinde y se sienta junto a Isabella para ver el atardecer, hasta que ella le recuerda el mapa que Ferb carga consigo. ("Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es!") Tambien se enojo con Perry cuando descubrio que era un agente secreto en Phineas y Ferb La Película A través de la Segunda Dimensión Relaciones Ferb Fletcher thumb|260px|Phineas diciendo "Ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy"Ferb no es solamente su hermanastro, es también su mejor amigo. Si no estuviera Ferb, sus aventuras fantásticas y a veces locas, no serían reales. Phineas también es muy gentil a Ferb. Normalmente, personas dirían que Ferb no habla para nada, pero Phineas normalmente responde con que es un hombre de acción. ("Montaña Rusa"). Los dos han estado juntos por casi toda su vida, y pasan casi cada segundo juntos. Ellos tienen una conexión tan grande, que casi son inseparables, en las buenas o en las malas. ("Al Fin", "Si, Vamos a Reunir a La Banda"). Hasta la mejor linea que indique su inseparable amistad fue cuando Phineas dijo que no hubiera un mejor hermano que pedir, que Ferb. ("Montaña Rusa"). Candace Flynn thumb|260px|Phineas y Candace abrazandoseCandace es la hermana biológica de Phineas, quien siempre trata de exponer los trabajos de él y su hermanastro. El siempre la respeta a pesar de todo lo que a tratado. El la quiere mucho y siempre es honesto con ella, y también trata de incluirla en sus planes, pensando que va a tener diversión. ("Montaña Rusa", "Superestrellas", etc.). Adicionalmente, en la 2ª temporada la admira mucho y siempre se preocupa de sus tristezas y preocupaciones. Por eso, muchos de sus planes han sido para ayudarla, por ejemplo: Cuando le ayudó a aprender a estacionar en paralelo. Hasta una vez se levanto temprano para preparar los planes para el cumpleaños de Candace. Candace siempre se proclama que es la única persona adulta madura de la casa y constantemente está tratando de meter en problemas a Phineas y Ferb, pero a veces no le dice a Linda por que los inventos a veces tienen potencial para obtener popularidad, a tener una vida mejor, y en casos, para conquistar a Jeremy. Aunque, a veces también para hacer a cualquiera feliz, como esa vez que ayudó a Phineas y Ferb a hacer el aniversario de su madre y de su padre. Aunque siempre está tratando de ponerlos en problemas, ella a veces abre su corazón y los inventos y problemas, quedan a lado. ("Montaña Rusa", "Es Un Mundo de Lodo", "La Camara de Transito", "Candace Pierde la Cabeza", "Si, Vamos a Reunir a La Banda" "Retrospectiva). Linda Flynn Linda es la mamá biológica de Phineas. Ella siempre es gentil y honesta con el. Casi nunca cuestiona a él y a su hermanastro cada vez que hacen cosas, porque casi todo mágicamente desaparece, la mayoría de veces por los inventos del Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. El se encarga de ella extremadamente, que hasta trabajó todo el dia para ser su mejor cumpleaños de todos. Se preocupó más cuando se le olvidó de su cumpleaños. ("El Cumpleaños de Mamá") A diferencia de lo que Candace piensa, a Phineas le encantaría que su madre viera sus inventos, ya que quiere demostrarle cómo se divierten él y sus amigos. Lawrence Fletcher Phineas es muy gentil con su padrastro, porque lo conoce casi toda su vida, y le llama "Papá." Lawrence a encontrado unos de los proyectos de Phineas y Ferb, pero no los enfrenta ni los castiga. Perry el Ornitorrinco Perry es la mascota ornitorrinco de Phineas y Ferb. Perry ha mantenido por toda su vida su secreta identidad de agente de Phineas y su familia. El usualmente recoge los planes de Phineas y Ferb, por sus batallas de siempre con Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas casi siempre dice que los ornitorrincos como Perry, no hacen gran cosa. El parece ser su dueño desde que lo compraron, hasta Candace dice que Perry le pertenece solamente a Phineas. Phineas ama tanto a Perry, que cuando Perry tiene que dejar su hogar (por un trabajo en La O.W.C.A), menciona que estaría devastado si le pasa algo malo. El, para encontrarlo, hace un concierto que fue un exito, y encuentra Perry. ("Montaña Rusa", "Candace Pierde la Cabeza", "Oh, Aqui Estas, Perry", etc.) Amigos Phineas es muy popular por Maple Drive. Sus amigos normalmente tienen diversión con los inventos de Phineas y Ferb. Podría ser la manera que Phineas encontró muchos amigos. ("Montaña Rusa", "Terror y nomos en una fiesta en la Playa", "Bravucón Salvaje", "El Gran Videojuego") Phineas normalmente hace sus actividades en circulos con amigos. Buford Van Stomm está en el grupo, y antes molestaba a Phineas, aunque despues de un tiempo, se convertieron en muy cercanos amigos. ("Bravucon Salvaje", "El Gran Videojuego") Baljeet Patel es otro ejemplo. El le pide a Phineas y Ferb mucha ayuda regularmente, hasta crearon una maquina donde Baljeet les puede llamar para hablarle a Phineas y Ferb. Phineas ayuda felizmente. ("Feria Cientifica Injusta", "El Ataque de la Gigante Candace") Otro amigo es Diango Brown. ("Arte Enorme", "El Circo De Phineas y Ferb", "Relámpago de Grecia") Las Exploradoras ayudan normalmente para conseguir reconocimientos, y por que su líder, Isabella, siempre los ayuda. 'Relacion Con Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' thumb|260px|Corte de papel de Isabella con la cara de Phineas Desde el primer episodio, sabemos que Isabella quiere mucho a Phineas. Aunque, Phineas nunca se le ha visto ver que sepa de la verdad. En el primer episodio, Isabella entra con corazones en los ojos, indicando que quiere a Phineas. Le pregunta que si quiere ir a nadar, pero Phineas reacciona un poco molesto, y le dice que esta trabajando. Esto indica que el probablemente no sabe de los sentimientos que ella tiene de el. ("Montaña Rusa") *En el Swamp Oil 500, Isabella coquetea con Phineas, diciendole que su casco lo hace ver muy masculino, cual Phineas responde con Gracias. ("El Rapido y el Phineas") *Una señal que dice que siente algo por Isabella, es que una vez hizo un helado gigante solamente para ella. ("La Maquina de Helados") *Cuando Isabella tiene hipo, Phineas le construye una casa de espantos para espantar a su hipo. En su intento para espantarla, el le agarra la mano por toda la casa para enseñarle para que se espante. En esta ocasión, Isabella le dice a Candace lo que sintió. Después, antes de hablar con Candace, Perry comete un error de elevar la casa de espanto al aire. Todos salen, excepto Phineas. Ella despues de que salva a Phineas revela que su peor espanto es perderlo. ("Un Buen Susto Puede Bastar") *Despues de que Pinky se comiera el cinturón de reconocimientos de Isabella. Para rescatarlo, Phineas construye un submarino reductor y va a buscarlo, dentro de Pinky. "(Viaje Al Centro De Candace") *Phineas le enseña a Isabella su casa del árbol remodelada ("Pelea de Arboles") *También caminan a sus tiendas juntospor el bosque . En ese mismo episodio, Phineas le ayuda a ella y a Las Exploradoras a conseguir sus reconocimientos. ( "Quita a Pie Grande de mi Vista") *Durante el día que iba a pasar el cometa Kermilian, Phineas le explica a Isabella que el y Ferb grabarían sus caras en el cometa, para que en el futuro, sus nietos lo vean. Isabella malinterpreta esta frase ("El Cometa Kermilian") *Cuando Isabella dice que nunca a visto un arcoiris, Phineas le construye una máquina que va hacer un arcoiris por toda El Área Limítrofe. Luego, descubre que Isabella nunca a visto un unicornio. ("¡Viva Doofania!") *Isabella le queria preguntar a Phineas si podía ir a un baile con ella. Cuando por fin tiene oportunidad de decirle a Phineas, el lo mal interpreta y piensa que el y Ferb. Isabella luego le contesta con un "No hay problema" con una cara de satisfacción y de triste por no ir con Phineas. ("Viaje Al Espacio") *Cuando los muchachos crean una máquina que les dara la oportunidad de jugar su juego en el mundo digital, accidentalmente, el villano del juego entra al mundo real, amenzando a Phineas, Ferb, y Candace. Isabella, enseñando coraje, trata de vencer al villano. Phineas preocupado le dice "¡Isabella, No!" pero Isabella le dispara al villano y lo vence. Esta es la primera ocasion donde Phineas muestra que siente algo por Isabella despues de todo. ("El Gran Videojuego") *Cuando Phineas estaba buscando a Meap, Isabella trataba de explicarle a Phineas que la "intercepción de lindura" en su Lindómetro era ella. Phineas, constantemente, no coincide, y despues dice que diseñó el aparato para que no contara ella, como sabía que iba a ver mucha intercepción entonces. Esto indica que podria tener sentimientos verdaderos por Isabella. ("Las Cronicas de Meap") *Isabella en un episodio, decidió ser parte de el grupo de avión, con sus amigas, Las Exploradoras, cuando Phineas construyóel avión mas grande de todos los tiempos. Allí, Isabella entretuvo a los pasajeros del avion, y servicios. ("¡El Avion! ¡El Avion!") *Cuando Phineas y Ferb deciden hacer un traje de seguridad y por casualidad se convierten en un super heroe, mientras que Isabella se convierte en una reportera y le pide su ayuda a Phineas pero este la ignora ya que es un super heroe y esta ocupado en salvar a Danville, Isabella se molesta y comienza a enamorarse del Halcón (sin saber que este es Phineas!!), mientras que un super villano, Khaka Peu Peu, jura que lastimara a alguien querido de Halcon, por lo cual, Phineas no le puede decir a Isabella pues la pondria en peligro, que es lo que no desea que pase nunca, ademas el es incapaz de mentirle adiferencia de Candace y a su madre, ya que a ellas si les miente perfectamente. *Cuando Isabella es atrapada por el nanobot de el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Phineas la rescata de allí, y la carga a un lugar sana y salva. ("Escondidas") *Cuando la amiga de la infancia de Baljeet, Mishti visita la ciudad, Phineas construye un bote tipo Titanic, y les da una cena romántica. Phineas antes de partir, invita a Isabella a acompañarlos en el viaje. Esto hizo que pensara que era un crucero para ella y Phineas, y después se pone molesta al descubrir que realmente era para Baljeet y Mishti. A pesar de todo, Phineas demostró señales de que sentia algo por Isabella, parcialmente por agarrar su mano tres veces. ("Un Crucero Romántico") * Isabella intenta demostrarle a Phineas lo romántico de París, pero él sólo ve como puede reparar la nave con todo lo que Isabella le decía, esto es lo más directo que Isabella se le ha declarado, poniéndose furiosa cuando la interrumpe constantemente. Cuando se quedan varados en una isla desierta, Isabella está harta de que Phineas no le corresponda y empieza a llorar; deseando que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que él se sentara a su lado, viendo el atardecer, luego Phineas desesperado de salir de la isla y encontrar algo que le sirva se rinde y se sienta junto a ella sin esperanza diciendo "Al menos podemos ver este hermoso atardecer", luego ella lo piensa un momento y le dice que no, luego le recuerda todo lo que logro durante todo el verano junto a Ferb y menciona lo del mapa que Ferb y luego Phineas se le ocurre una idea, luego esperanzado abraza a Isabella y le dice "Isabella, eres la mejor" y terminan haciendo un avión de papel. ("Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es!"). thumb|260px|El Primer beso de Isabella y Phineas * En la pelicula, Isabella le da un beso a Phineas '''aprovechando el momento ya que les iban a borrar la memoria. Cuando Phineas vuelve en si solo dice: "¡Isabella!" con alegria, por lo que significa que siente algo más que amistad hacia ella. Para que lo ocurrido no se recordara, Isabella dice "¡Ahora, Carl!" para que les borraran la memoria, pero Phineas para tratar de evitarlo, dice "No, no, no, no..." pero no valió de nada, y su primer beso con Isabella fue borrado de su mente. ("Phineas y Ferb:La Película A través de la segunda dimensión) Habilidades Phineas demuestra un millón de habilidades. El muestra una gran manera de imaginar y de pensar como van a hacer sus proyectos diarios. Phineas tiene una curiosidad natural, y muestra buenas habilidades de ingeniero, pero, normalmente Ferb hace el trabajo (tal vez por tener mejor experiencia), mientras él se encarga de los diseños y planes, ya que es más creativo. También, el tiene habilidades para cantar. El casi siempre canta en todas las canciones o tiene un montón de líneas en la canción. Ademas de eso, Phineas puede tocar una cantidad de instrumentos, incluyendo una guitarra electrica, guitarra, órgano, piano, y como DJ. También sabe usar un scooter. ("La ") Tambien se a descubierto que hace un buen detective como se muestra en el episodio, Encontrando a Mary McGuffin. En ese mismo episodio, Phineas es muy bueno describiendo cosas. Sus únicos defectos parecen ser una mala ortografía, y no entender a veces las frases de Ferb ("Es un mundo de lodo", "El cumpleaños de mamá"). Debido a que apenas es un niño, Phineas es un poco ingenuo, (sobre todo cuando se trata de cosas románticas), siempre optimista, siempre convence a todo el que le pregunta que él no es demasiado joven para nada, incluso alguien le creyó cuando vio que un formulario fue llenado con crayones. Lineas Principales (Cuando alguien le dice que si es muy pequeño para hacer algo...) "Si, si lo soy." En veces "No, no lo soy" "Oigan, ¿y Perry? "¿Que Exitoso?" "Es un ornitorrinco; no hace gran cosa." "¡Ferb, ya se lo qué vamos a hacer hoy! "¡Oh, ahí estás Perry!" "Estamos construyendo..." "Estamos haciendo un..." "Estamos..." '''Contrapartes A lo largo de la serie, Phineas ha tenido varias contrapartes como: Dr.Phineastein 200px Dr. Phineastein es un científico Victoriano Antepasado de Phineas que creó un ornitorrinco monstruoso con la ayuda de su secuaz jorobado, Ferbgor. Él es una parodia obvia del Dr. Víctor Frankenstein. Informacion Adicional * En el Libreto Original, quien después se convirtió en el episodio Montaña Rusa, hay una línea donde Candace refiere a Phineas como un niño de 9 años. Pero, después de tanta investigacion, se supo que Phineas no era de esa edad, y los creadores decidieron mantenerlo secreto hasta un episodio. Hasta ese tiempo, Phineas fue solamente conocido como un niño de "menos de 15 años." * Phineas tiene la misma edad de Ferb. La razón porque son hermanastros fue porque los productores los querian de la misma edad, pero no gemelos, y que fueran mas que amigos, o sea hermanastros. * El dicho de Phineas es "Seguir Avanzando", como Walt Disney. * El último apellido de Phineas puede venir de el personaje principal, Tron Flynn, de la pelicula Tron. * En "Vanessa No Es Responsable", el está en frente del asiento, y como es el show toma lugar en EE.UU., la edad correcta es de 12 años, y la persona debe de medir de 1 metro y medio aprox. (4 pies y 10 pulgados aprox.) * Phineas ha visto tener mas atención a Isabella en el progreso del programa. En La Montaña Rusa, Phineas se ve que no tiene idea de los sentimientos de Isabella, pero en el Sistema de Juego y Sentimientos Hondos, se le a visto regresar los sentimientos. * En episodios tempranos, las cejas de Phineas son negras, pero después, las cambiaron a rojas. * Según un sitio de web de Disney Channel decia que tenía 10 años * Phineas a tenido tres apariciones de muerte: # En Buen Susto Puede Bastar, Phineas casi muere por caer de la casa de espanto, que estaba elevada a muchos metros de altura, pero afortunadamente, Isabella, con la ayuda de Las Exploradoras rescatan a Phineas. # En La Camara de Transito, Phineas casi se resbala por caer de un puente a un rio. Y otra vez, afortunadamente, Candace estaba allí para salvarlo, y sacrificó el disco que le ayudaria a atrapar a Phineas y Ferb. # En el Sistema de Juego, Phineas muere, pero por ser un videojuego donde estaba, Phineas tenía otras cuatro vidas y se salva. Informacion General thumb|left|Phineas Flynn Archivo:Phineas10.pngthumb Dichos Memorables * "¡Ferb, ya se lo que vamos hacer hoy!" * "¿Eh, y Perry?" * "Oh, estas aquí Perry." * "No hemos aprendido nada de el Frankestein de Mary Shelly." * "No. Prefiero Seguir Avanzando." Detras de Escenas Phineas originalmente, fue dibujado por Dan Povenmire en un restaurante. Tambien fue el primer personaje dibujado y pensado de el show. Como dice el Libreto Original, Phineas fue pensado en ser un poco mas enojado, mas fastidioso, y porque no, mas que se cree mucho. Una referencia es que se ve fastidiado por los sentimientos de Isabella a el, donde tambien se puede ver en el episodio No.1, Montaña Rusa. Phineas fue nombrado por Dan Povenmire cuando primero vio el dibujo (que refirió como "un niño con cabeza triangular") y decidio el nombre definitivo. Y con eso, Phineas nació. El performador de la voz de Phineas, Vincent Martella (EE.UU.), tiene que hacer su voz mas alta para hacer la voz de Phineas. Su voz normal es mas diferente y baja. Martella es muy conocido por participar en la serie comica Toso Odian A Chris. Imagenes PhineasIsabella.png Phineas Flynn personalidad.png -Phineas Flynn4.png -Phineas talks to Perry.png -Phinéas snowboard.png 150px-Can I ask you something .JPG 150px-OLO-COOL 352.jpg 150px-Phineas.png 150px-Phineas Ferb Beggars Canyon.jpg 150px-Tearing up the contract.jpg 180px-Phineas Plane.png 180px-Saying Hello.JPG 185px-Are You My Mummy02.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy03.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy07.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy08.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy16.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy39.jpg 185px-Chariot with cup holders.png 185px-GladiatorPhineasandFerb.png 185px-Phineas, Ferb, Reg and Winnie.jpg 185px-Shrugging I don't know.jpg 185px-We wish you a merry christmas 06.jpg 200px-Chariot race through downtown.png 200px-Mummy emcee.jpg 200px-P&F performing Gitchee Gitchee Goo.jpg 200px-Phineas and Ferb in their space suits.jpg 200px-Season 2 smiling.jpg 200px-Secret.png 250px-Rollercoaster promotional image.jpg 350px-Out to Launch title card.jpg 350px-The Best Lazy Day Ever title card.jpg 683px-Escape From Phineas Tower3.jpg 830px-Phineas Noooo.jpg A Nevar 01.png A Nevar 02.png Adios ala nueva dimension.jpg Categoría:Familia Flynn-Fletcher Categoría:Niños Categoría:Candace Flynn Categoría:Isabella Garcia - Shapiro Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Phineas y Ferb Categoría:Phineas Flynn Categoría:protagonistas Categoría:Phineas y los Ferbtones Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:La Resistencia Categoría:Ferb Fletcher Categoría:Phineas Flynn Categoría:Phineas Flynn Categoría:personaje Categoría:chicos Categoría:Niños